


A Song for Morning

by marina



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Yuletide 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 20:23:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/pseuds/marina
Summary: In a futuristic dystopia, human fertility has fallen to an all time low. Omegas are the only subset of the population whose fertility has not been affected. They are considered a national resource, and treated accordingly.





	A Song for Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Roga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roga/gifts).

> It's almost Yuletide! And apparently I defaulted after the deadline last year ///o\\\\\ So here's a fun little NYR fic for my beloved Roga, who requested this fandom two years ago. She is as always wonderful in every way, and without her this wouldn't exist, and I wouldn't be able to sign up for Yuletide this year.

Waking up in a strange bed for the first time since Sebastian was ten years old is startling. The light is all wrong, the sheets, the way the mattress reacts to his weight. Sebastian is in a state of half-panic before he even opens his eyes, gasping for breath when he’s fully conscious, legs flailing against the heavy, thick blanket. 

No, blankets. Plural. There are heavy, thick blankets around him, and he can see it’s snowing, out of the window, on the wall farthest from the bed. He’s never seen snow before, only in videos, and he’s never lived anywhere cold enough to need blankets this thick, not to mention that at the facility…

He’s not at the facility anymore. He’s not alone in his bed, and he’s not in a gray, windowless building, and he’s naked. Fully, totally naked. He can feel the blanket against his… his genitals. 

“Hey,” says the man next to him. He’s sleepy, rubbing at his eyes, his voice scratchy. “You’re awake?” it takes him a moment to realize the question is redundant. “Good morning,” he mumbles, still trying to get his bearings.

Sebastian tries to calm down, to examine his surroundings. It’s what they teach you, at the facility, if you find yourself panicking, that’s the way forward. Breathe deep, catalogue your surroundings, focus on the physical details. 

The walls look like they’re made of wood. He’s in some kind of cabin. He can’t see anything but snow and trees outside. Where had they taken him last night, after the ritual? He can’t remember anything about coming here. 

What’s the last thing he remembers clearly? Waking up in his own bed, in the dormitories, sixth bed on the left, third row from the door. How long ago was that? Then the car ride, which seemed neverending. Eight hours? Ten? He thought he’d never be out of the car, he thought he’d die before it was over…

In heat. He’d been in heat during the car ride. He’d been in heat the last time he woke up in his own bed. It hadn’t felt like anything at first, just a normal morning, but he’d had tests scheduled that day, and they knew something was different the second they checked his body temperature. He was nineteen, almost two years older than the average age for an omega to get his first heat – they ran tests on him almost every day. 

Once the temperature had confirmed it, they ran the full battery of tests. For the first time they put an inflatable knot inside of him and he didn’t scream in pain until they blew it up to size 7. He can remember the nurses congratulating him as they deflated the knot and pulled it out. It was early stages, but he was definitely past the threshold for an oncoming heat, which meant the facility would contact one of the surrounding communities who were desperate for an omega, on waiting lists for years, and tell them one was finally available. 

Sebastian remembers being dressed in a special heat garment. In the facility, once an omega was about twelve years old, or once he’d had an obvious erection during class, or left a wet spot on his bed, the doctors made them wear special, corrective underwear. Sebastian remembers, distinctly, the day it was explained to him, at one of the exam rooms, that he could no longer wear boxers, like he’d been used to doing at home, but had to wear a special jockstrap instead. It was important to leave his hole exposed, for easier access during testing and training, and so he could start to develop a different relationship with it. To understand how important that orifice was to his purpose in life. 

The jockstrap did the opposite for his penis. It numbed it, took it out of the way, freed up his focus for other things. Everyone took the jockstrap off in the mornings, at lunch, and before bed, to piss in the communal urinals, but the rest of the time it stayed on, including during sleep.

“Do you, um…” the man next to him said, jarring Sebastian out of his memories. “Can I get you something to eat?”

Sebastian didn’t remember this man, who looked… maybe only a few years older than him? He couldn’t remember ever seeing those big dark eyes before, those heavy brows. Had he been at the ritual? Sebastian realized he was staring at the man intently, trying to remember. 

“I don’t really know how omegas,” the man went on, “how, um, how it is in the mornings? Do you usually eat breakfast?”

Breakfast. When was the last time Sebastian had eaten? You can’t eat during a heat, the body can’t process food, doesn’t want it. Doesn’t even want water, which is the dangerous part, because the heat burns all your liquids out of your system. 

That’s why they had to get him to his host community quickly, he remembers. Once a heat starts, it’s dangerous to let an omega ride it out for too long. Only a knot, a real one, belonging to an alpha, will help shorten the heat. 

Oh god. He felt lucid, calm, aware of his surroundings. Which meant the ritual had worked, and he was no longer in heat. Which meant he could be carrying a child?

Sebastian felt queasy. Spending most of his life at a special facility for omegas, ever since the school nurse first suspected he might be an omega and they called the authorities on his parents, still hadn’t managed to prepare him for the reality of getting pregnant, carrying a child and having it cut out of him when the time was right, and then doing it all over again once he healed. That was the life of an omega, that was why he was here. 

Which meant… why was he in this soft bed, in this warm cabin in the middle of nowhere? Why was a beautiful, kind man sleeping in the same bed with him, offering him breakfast?

“Do you remember anything about last night?” the beautiful, kind man said, speaking slowly now. Fully awake, sitting up, tangled in the blankets, his eyes filling with worry that something might be wrong with Sebastian. 

“Yes, I… I remember,” Sebastian said. “Who was… it wasn’t you, was it?”

The night before, when he was in heat, when they’d delivered him here, to wherever this was, there had been a lot of people. The unattached alphas in the town could have claimed him privately, amongst themselves, but he’d been taught in the facility that that wasn’t how it usually went. 

There had been hundreds of people. The whole town, maybe? There had been a hard surface, made of stone, maybe draped with cloth, and they’d placed him on It, on his belly, and someone’s strong hands undid the clasps of his special garment, the weird, papery robe they gave you at the facility when you got your first heat, a piece of clothing that opened from the back, and had buttons running all the way from your neck to your knees. 

Someone had pulled the garment open, unwrapped Sebastian like a present, and pushed inside of him. He remembered the feeling of it, thought he recalled the details only vaguely. It had felt so good, so all-consuming. He’d probably screamed. It had felt like his whole body was on fire, and someone had shoved a hose of cool, refreshing water under his skin. 

The man next to him didn’t need further clarification. He understood what Sebastian had meant. 

“Nah,” he said. “That was Kevin. He’s the oldest alpha in town. He was my age when the last omega we’d been assigned gave birth to his last child.”

“Oh,” Sebastian said, somehow relieved. It had felt so good, but he wasn’t sure he would have wanted to wake up with that man on his first, lucid morning in this strange new place. 

“I’m Anthony,” the kind man said. “Kevin had to be the one to claim you, those are the state rules, but we decided other than that we’d let you make your own decisions, about who you want to spend time with. And who…” he paused for a moment, ducking his head. Sebastian thought he looked a little… embarrassed? “Who you’d want to knot you. You know, next time.” He added the last hastily, as if Sebastian might take offence at being knotted right here and now. 

The teachers at the facility – mostly betas – had explained that knotting was something an alpha may choose to do at any time. Once an omega was claimed by a pack, the pack decided how to distribute his time and his body. As long as the omega remained healthy enough to carry children, everything else was up to the alphas. Omegas couldn’t take care of themselves, that’s why there was a facility in every state to begin with. 

“Wait, what?” Sebastian asked, a little confused. 

“I’m doing this all wrong,” Anthony said, ducking his head again, with a shy smile. Sebastian wondered if he was naked too, under the blankets. “Food first, I think? Then I can explain the whole… arrangement.”

They’d taken Sebastian’s jockstrap off. And there didn’t seem to be any sign of it in the room. This man – this alpha – had spent the night with Sebastian, but apparently hadn’t touched him beyond physical comfort. 

“I don’t understand,” Sebastian said, as Anthony untangled himself and rose from the bed, and yep, he was fully nake. 

Sebastian lost his words for a moment, admiring his smooth, sculpted body. He’d never seen an alpha like this, casually naked, just going about his business in the world. In the facility, all the pictures and videos they saw were of alphas knotting omegas or feeding or examining them. 

“The guys will be here in about an hour,” Anthony said from the small kitchen, right next to the bedroom. Sebastian thought the bedroom itself must also be objectively small, but he no longer remembered what regular bedrooms, that were not dorms, were like. “They can explain this better than me. Well,” he considered for a moment, “some of them. At least one of them will be able to explain it pretty well, I think.”

He turned to look back at Sebastian, holding a fork and a bowl. “I’m the youngest. They really didn’t think you’d be awake this early.”

He was smiling again, as if sleeping next to Sebastian and waking up with him was a treat he’d gotten. 

Whatever this place was, Sebastian thought, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. Whatever happened next, he was grateful for this morning, and this man, and that smile.


End file.
